Experiments on the green anolis lizard (Anolis carolinensis) are being conducted for testing the hypothesis that an ancient part of the forebrain referred to as the striatal complex plays a basic role in the organized expression of species-typical behavior in terrestrial vertebrates. For evaluating behavioral changes in experiments involving the paleostriatum and other parts of the forebrain, a detailed behavioral inventory and ethogram for this species is needed. This year's work has been largely devoted to a more detailed analysis of behavioral change occurring in tests evoking the challenge display. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Greenberg, N. B.: A neuroethological study of display behavior in the lizard Anolis carolinensis. Amer. Zool. 17: 191-201, 1977. Greenberg, N. B.: Social feeding in lizards. Herpetologica 32: 348-352, 1976.